My R5 imaginespreferencesoneshots
by Kassim04
Summary: this is a book of R5 imagines. If you want one all you have to do is review\PM me your idea and which member of the band you want it to be with. Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, including Ryland. Hope you like it ;)
1. Imagine Application Form

**Hey guys! Haiqa here. as i have told you before i can do imagines on request so if you want one all you have to do is fill out this form**

 **Name:**

 **Which member:**

 **Story Line:** _ **( Enter the full idea )**_

 **Appearance:**

 **Any other stuff you think i should know:**

 **And thats about it. fill out this form in the comments and vote for my story and you will have your imagine up in about 2 days max.**


	2. Ryland Lynch in Beach Kiss

_**Hey guys! Haiqa here. Listen if you guys want an imagine, just comment your name , idea who you want it to be with. some other stuff you think i should know. but please keep your idea detailed.**_

 _ **and I do not do dirty imagines... sooo yeah. just review down your ideas, and i will have your imagine up in about 2 or 3 days. or maybe if i am free then that day**_

 _ **anyways, i hope you enjoy...**_

Ryland Lynch:-

You and Ryland have been friends since childhood. You are besties. You know each other pretty well and over the years you have developed feelings for him but were too scared to admit. you have a lot of things in common. but sometimes.. even on the simplest of things, you guys argue like there is no tomorrow

but because of this one arguement your lives changed forever...

*At The Beach*

your pov)

" No way Ryland, chocolate is wayyyy better than caramel!" i say while rolling my eyes. i heard Ryland gasp slightly and then he said " Take that back Y\N!"

"Make me!" i say while sicking my tongue out and making a run for it. Laughing and giggling, i found my way to an unusual part of the beach . it was deserted. As i was starting to get suspicious i felt two arms slip around my waist. i gasped.

"Gotcha!" Ryland whispered sexily into my ear which sent chills down my spine. we just swayed around enjoying the moment. his chin was on my shoulder and my head rolled back onto his chest . his lips were so close to my neck and i could feel his breath.

i closed my eyes and sighed but then opened them suddenly realizing that this is not how best friends are supposed to react with each other .

i turned around, still in his arms and as i was about to say something, i got lost in his big brown eyes.

"Wow Ryland, i never realised what a deep shade of brown your eyes are'' wait a second i wasnt supposed to say that. i just blushed and looked down while ryland just chuckled slightly. he put his finger on my chin and forced me to look at him.

his hand cupped my cheek as he stared at my lips. i instantly knew what was coming as he started leaning in. when our lips touched, fireworks exploded. his hands were tangled in my hair and the other was at the back of my head bringing me closer. my hands were at the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair and the other was resting on his chest.

i didnt want this moment to end but unfortunetly we had to pull away for air. After we pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. my eyes were still closed. we were both out of breath.

"Ryland.. I.. I love you." I whispered just waiting fir the rejection.

" And i know you probably dont feel the same and this while thing could ruin our friendship and i understand if you hate me after this and i just mpphh..." i was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips against mine. i relaxed into the kiss and sighed into his mouth. i could feel Ryland smile against the kiss. we pulled away.

" Did you ever notice that you talk too much." He chuckled. '' Oh and just so you know, i love you too. Always have, Always will." he said smiling as he pulled me in for another kiss.

 _ **The end! Hope you guys liked it. oh and again, if you want an imagine just review below. thanks! Love ya ;)**_


	3. Riker Lynch in Hospital journey

Riker Lynch:-

I woke up and found myself lying in a hospital bed. the last thing i remember was driving a car and crashing into a bus. suddenly the door opened and in came a tear-stained, sad, worried, yet angry Riker.

He hugged me so tight i could hardly breath

" Oh thank God you're okay! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WHILE DRIVING!" He shouted.

I was scared. i had never seen Riker like this before. i could feel tears brimming up my eyes and i looked down, not wanting him to know that i was crying.

" I... I.. I'm sorry Riker." I say while looking down again. i glance up at Riker and saw that he had a guilty look on his face.

" No, I'm sorry, i shouldn't have shouted so loud." He said as he sat on my bed while holding my hand. But he still had his angry face on.

" Riker? Are you mad at me?" i ask in a low and vulnerable voice. He immedietly squeezed my hand and says : " What? no. i just... i was mad because i almost lost my girlfriend. i dont know what i would do without you." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" Will you please hold me?" i say while holding out my arms and sticking out my bottom lip.

He chuckled slightly and said. "Of course."

I sighed as he slipped his hands around my waist and i rested my head on his chest. His after shave smelt amazing. i looked up at him.

he stared at my lips, then back at my eyes, and then back at my lips. Slowly, he started leaning in and i did too. Our lips touched in the middle and moved in perfect sync. His hands were tangled up in my hair and mine were around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

Suddenly, he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obviously granted and gasped as he swiftly slid his tongue into my mouth. He couldn't help but groan and i couldn't help but moan. Our tongues fought for dominance. He of course won. I was in pure heaven as i felt his tongue explore every corner of my mouth.

Suddenly we heard a slight cough. It was the doctor. We both pulled away and blushed. What could be worse than making out with your boyfriend... in a hospital... right infront of your doctor?!

" Well miss, apparently you are doing well this morning." He said and walked away. I still couldnt get rid of my blush.

" You're so cute when you blush... God i love you!" I heard Riker say.

I smiled and said: " I love you too." as he pulled me in for another hot make out session.

 _The end!_

 _Oh and remember if you want a personal imagine just comment down. Love ya! Byeeeee! :)_

 _Oh and yeah..._

 _" QUESTION OF THE DAY:"_

 _WHO IS YOU'RE FAVORITE R5 MEMBER?_

 _COMMENT BELOW._


	4. Ryland Lynch in Dont Go

_WARNING: this is a really sad one so read at you're own risk._

Ryland Lynch:-

"Ryland please.. Don't go. I'll miss you, i love you and i need you in my life." i whisper into his shoulder while crying uncontrollably.

we were at the airport because Ryland was moving to California forever. i could feel my shirt getting damp which meant that he was crying too.

" I love you too Y\N! More than you can imagine... But i have to do this. long distance relationships never work." He said while hugging me even tighter and kissing the top of my head.

" flight 124 A. Now boarding." We both knew what that meant.

" Ryland? Just... please dont forget about me. I love you." I say because i know i wont be seeing him for a long time after this.

" Never Y\N... Never." He said as he gently placed his lips on top of mine. I decided to enjoy this moment while it lasted. His hands were resting on my waist, one of them slowly rubbing circle onto my back. My hands found their way to his soft brown hair. I pulled him closer to me, not wanting to let go, but unfortunetly we had to pull away.

" Bye Y\N!" He said. And that was the last time i ever heard his voice.

" Bye Ryland!" I whisper to myself as i watched the love of my life slowly slip away from my hands.

 _The end! Hope you guys liked it. if you want an imagine just comment down your name and i will dedicate it to you._

 _i also give shout outs._

 _" QUESTION OF THE DAY"_

 _WHICH R5 SONG DO YOU LIKE THE BEST? COMMENT BELOW! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! LOVE YA! ;)_


	5. Riker Lynch in Movie Night

_Hey guys! I have a feeling no one is actually reading this so im kinda sad but lol anyways! ;) Hope you guys enjoy!_

Riker Lynch:-

" MOVIE NIGHT!" Rocky yelled. You were all at the Lynch household having a sleepover and right now you were planning to watch a movie. You were close with all the Lynch's ( Including Ratliff ) but you were the closest with Riker.

Over the years you had developed feelings for him but were too scared to admit it since it would ruin your friendship.

" Oooh lets watch " Night Of The Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 4! " Ross said and you imedietly gulped. you were really scared of horror films but everyone seemed to agree so you just kept quiet.

Ten minutes into the movie and all the girls were hiding in their boyfriends' chests. Rydel was cuddling with Ratliff. Courtney was snuggled upto Ross and Rocky and Ryland were cuddling with their girlfriends. Riker and I were the only single pringles in the room.

Since i had no one to cuddle with, I just kept chewing on my pillow on all the scary parts. I was literally shaking with fear. For a movie with a lame plot this was beyond scary. Riker seemed to notice this and scooted closer to me.

" You know if you are feeling scared, my arms are always open." He whispered sexily into my ear. I blushed and glanced up at him. he was smirking . he opened his arms again and i smiled as he slipped his arms around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. His after shave smelt amazing. All of a sudden, a zombie appeared on the screen and i shrieked and his my face in Riker's chest, clutching onto him for dear life.

Riker started chuckling softly and started to slowly rub circles in my back which was very soothing. After a while, when i calmed down, Riker leaned in and whispered... " Sshhh... don't worry princess, I'll always be here to protect you."

I smiled up at him as he stared at my lips and slowly started to lean in. Our lips touched and moved in perfect sync. We pulled away and started blushing like crazy. Then i snuggled closer to him as he kissed the top of my head. Everything was perfect.

 _The end! I hope you guys liked it . and as i said before, if you want a personal imagine just fill out the form i made in chapter 1._

 _" QUESTION OF THE DAY"_

WHO IS THE HOTTEST? RIKER ,ROSS ,OR ROCKY? REVIEW BELOW


	6. Riker Lynch in The Kissing Bet

_**Hey guys! Haiqa here. Okay so this contains a heavy make out scene so read at you're own risk.**_

Riker Lynch:-

You were pretty mad at your boyfriend Riker since he has been practically ignoring you for the past three weeks! Right now you were in the Lynch's basement watching them rehearse. It was getting pretty late but you were determined to talk to Riker about this.

It was past midnight and R5 had finally finished rehearsing. Riker came over to you and sat next to you on the couch. he yawned. " Are you gonna stay over tonight?" He asked sleepily.

You replied with a simple "no". "Well then shouldn't you be getting home then? Its late." He asked while yawning at the end.

You sigh. " Okay Riker, I need to talk to you. Look we havent talked properly since three weeks and i am really starting to miss you. I know you are busy with the band and everything but the least u could do is make time for me." you say in a sad voice.

Riker just yawns again. " Look Y\N can we just please talk about this in the morning? I'm really tired and have way too much to do tomorrow. Plus we have to go to Ross' movie premiere too. Can I have a kiss?'' He asks innocently.

" No" You say sternly.

He just pouts and asks: " Why not". All you wanted to do was just kiss him because you couldnt resist his adorably pout but you had to stay strong.

" You can have a kiss when you start paying attention to me." You say while grabbing your keys and heading for the door, but Riker beats you to it.

" Wait so does this mean you aren't coming to the premiere?" You shake your head no. " But i need you to come! And i really want that goodnight's kiss!" He whined, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.

" Well I'm sorry Riker but no." You say confidently. Then all of a sudden, Riker breaks out into a devilish grin.

" Okay so if i can make you kiss me before the premiere, will you come then?" He asks.

" I doubt it'll work but okay. DEAL!" You shake hands and head for the door again but Riker grabs your wrist and jerks you back. " Can i at least have my goodnight's kiss before you go?" He asks in his husky, sexy voice which of course you cant resist.

" Okay fine but this one doesnt count okay?" You say. He nods and then furiously attacks his lips onto yours. He smiles into the kiss and you sigh into his mouth as he forcefully yet gently slides in his tongue into your mouth. You cant help but let out a soft moan as his tongue explores your mouth. After a few more minits of this make out you finally pull away. both breathess.

Riker pouted and cupped your cheek with one hand while the other was on your waist, pulling you closer.

" I wasn't done yet." He whispered sexily into my ear. He attacked your lips again and you gasped when he swiftly slid his tongue across your bottom lip, begging for entrance. At first you denied because you weren't in the mood for a heated kiss but you gasped when he bit your lip and rolled in around in his teeth. you felt his tongue in your mouth and moaned again, not being able to help it.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pulled you onto the couch with him on top of you. Your hands were behind his neck playing with the ends of his hair. While one of his hands cupped your face and the other was running up and down your sides. Your tongues fought for dominance and he won. You moaned which turned on Riker even more. After 15 mins of ths intense make out session, you pull away. Riker got off the couch, leaving you confused.

He got near you and whispered sexily into you ear. " I won" and then it clicked, he won the bet. But you couldnt care less. You just put your arms around his neck and said. " Oh just shut up and kiss me already."

Riker smirked and pulled you in for another hot make out session.

 _ **The end! i hope you guys liked it. I said this once and ill say it again. if you want a personal imagine just comment below .Thanks! love ya! byeee ;)**_

 _ **"QUESTION OF THE DAY"**_

 _ **RAURA OR ROURTNEY?**_

 _ **COMMENT BELOW.**_


	7. Ross Lynch in A Heated Argument

_**Hey guys! Haiqa here. So i noticed some of you werent reviewing so i just thought id remind you ( Awkwardly laughs) anyways.**_

 _ **Here is another imagine. Hope you like it, And remember if you want one all you have to do is fill out the form in chapter one**_

 _ **anyways, here it goes...**_

Ross Lynch:-

You and Ross were the perfect couple. You had been dating him for about a year now and never used to fight with him at all. Until one night, it all changed.

*Flashback*

 _" ROSS! Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried i was?" You screamed._

 _" Y\N I told you i was at the studio rehearsing a scene with Laura!" He screamed back._

 _And that is exactly why you hated Laura and always felt insecure about yourself. You thought she was better than you in every way and now that she was spending a whole lot of time with Ross was just pissing you off even more. You have been wanting to speak to him about this Laura subject for weeks now but you always kept your mouth shut. but tonight, everything just decided to come out._

 _" Well I'm sorry if you think my whole world revolves around you Y\N but you are wrong, i have got better and more important things to do." He shouted and you felt hurt but this was not the time to show weakness._

 _" Oh yeah? Things like making out with Laura?!" You reverted back, you and Ross have had multiple arguments about Laura but it never went this far._

 _" I have told you once before, i kissed her for s scene in freaking Austin And ALLY! Why are you being such a clingy brat!" He said._

 _You sigh and say, " Its not my fault that I'm feeling so insecure. Ross, you are gonna lev or tour in two weeks and i want to spend as much time as i can with you. Plus, the hate I'm getting from the fans is pressurizing enough. I just feel like you don't love me anymore." You whisper the last part because you didn't want him to hear you but he did._

 _You looked down as you were about cry and you didnt want him to see you like this. But you couldnt hold in the tears. You glanced up at him and his face softened._

 _He came closer and wrapped his arms around you while you cried into his shoulder softly. " Aww honey i do love you. More than you can imagine." He whispered into your ear._

 _" Im really?sorry i haven't been there for a in a while but i promise we can make this work. You know why?" He asks._

 _" Why?" You ask in a weak, vulnerable voice._

 _" Because I love you." You smile at his statement. " And if the fans don't accept you then they arent realfans, they are just jealous because you are beautiful, amazing, sweet and at times you could be a major turn on." He whispered sexily into your ear which made you giggle._

 _" I love you too Ross. Lets not fight again though." You say._

 _He smiles and kisses the top of your head. "Never Y\N. Never."_

 **The end! I hope you guys liked it. Please review below if you want an imagine, or just message me. ) Love ya ~Haiqa.**

 **" QUESTION OF THE DAY "**

 **R5 OR ONE DIRECTION?**

 **COMMENT BELOW :)**


	8. Rocky Lynch in Arguing Then Kissing

_**Hey guys! Okay so this imagine is for haiqa_r5. Hope you liked it girlfriend!**_

You and your best friend Rocky were walking down the sidewalk. It was raining but not that heavy, you were trying to find a shade because you couldnt walk back home and you didnt have a car.

" Awww why did we have to walk, i hate the rain!" Rocky complains.

" Heyyy.. Its not my fault we are stuck here. This sucks, I just got a text from Ross that they will pick us up in about 20 mins and the rain is getting heavier! and you complaining is just making this whole thing worse!'' You yelled. You werent the type to yell, especially at Rocky but you were just pissed at him for some odd reason.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " Oh great! Im stuck with YOU for another 20 mins." That comment just made you even angrier.

" What's that supposed to mean?" You ask defensively.

" It means that you are acting like a huge bitch!" He yells. You gotta admit that stung a little, since you and Rocky have never actually fought before but you had to stay strong.

" Excuse me?" You say slightly offended.

"What?"

" Why would you even say that? And why are you being like this?" You ask in a harsh voice.

" I dont know, I am REALLY frustrated right now and your non-stop bickering isnt helping at all! I just cant put up with you, especially in this pouring rain!" He shouted.

" Okay well if you dont like my bickering so much, then why dont i just stop talking to you? huh?" You threaten.

" Yes Maybe that WOULD HELP A LOT!" he screamed.

"Fine!" you yell

"FINE!" He shouts back

" Fi...mmpphh..." You couldnt complete your sentence because the next thing you know is that Rocky's lips are on top of yours. They move in perfect sync. Rocky's hands are tangled in your soft brown locks and you arms lowly drag up his chest and wrap themselves around his neck ad playing with the ends of his hair. He puts his arms around your waist and pull you closer. After about 2 mins, you finally pull away.. both breathless.

He still had his hands around your waist and were both trying to catch your breaths. You opened your eyes and looked into Rocky's brown eyes. They had a sparkle in them. He gently pushed his forehead to yours and you could feel his breath tickling your face. You closed your eyes, savoring every second. "Rocky" You breathed his name.

" Stacy.. I have to tell you something." He asks nervously.

" Yeah?" You ask with hopeful eyes.

"I.. I love you." He says.

You smiled up at him and didnt hesitate before saying: " I love you too Rocky"

He grinned and brought his lips to yours once again. And that was the start of an amazing relationship.

 _ **The end! I hope you liked it Stacy! And if any of you guys want an imagine just comment below:)**_

 _ **" QUESTION OF THE DAY"**_

 _ **WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A SISTER LYNCH OR WIFE LYNCH?**_

 _ **REVIEW BELOW :) LOVE YA! BYEEEE! ~HAIQA.**_


	9. Ellington Ratliff in Fan Hate

_Hey guys! So this imagine is for RikersSexyBass. Hope you like it :)_

Your Pov

you were in your apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Ell, waiting for him to come back from his band rehearsal. You decided to text him.

 _You: Hey baby. When are you coming home? I miss you :(_

 _Ell: I'm sorry babe I'm stuck in traffic. But dont worry, when i come back we can have a nice cuddling session. How does that sound? ;)_

 _You: Sounds great. see you in a few love._

As you were waiting for him to come back you decided to check your instagram. There were many people who tagged you in a post. Someof the R5 family supported your and Ell's relation ship but some liked Rydellington more. They all tagged you in the same post so you decided to check it.

When you clicked on it, a picture of Ell and Rydel hugging came across the screen. You couldnt help but feel a twing of jealousy arise in your body. You knew that Rydel and Ell were just like brother and sister but you felt pretty insecure about this. And the hate that you were getting from the fans wasnt helping at all.

You looked down and say that there was a hashtag related to the picture. #CellingtonSucks.

You click on it and say all the mean comments people have made about you.

 _Carrie is so fat. Why is Ell even with her? (AN: Sorry i dont actually mean any of these things.)_

 _Rydellington is so much better than cellington. Ell should just dump her._

All of these comments were messing with your head. You felt hot tears slip from your eyes and you knew that the only thing that can calm you down is that sharp blade hiding in the bathroom. You dont have a severe self-harm problem.. You only do it when you get hate from the fans.

You felt relieve shoot your body as the blade touched your skin and the blood poured out. Suddenly you hear the door open and Ell shouts. " Babe I'm home." You glance at the blade and try to hide it as quick as you can but it was too late. Ellington opened the door and when he say the condition you were in his eyes widened.

" Carrie" He breathed out. He quickly pulled you in a bone-crushing hug as you cried softly on his chest.

" Honey, why would you do this?'' He whispered softly.

" I just.. I saw some of the comments the fans made about me and i just..." i trailed off and cried uncontrollably

" Oh sweetie. Please dont do this ever again. And if you have a problem, please just talk to me about it. You know i will always be there for you."

You smile and say. " Thanks Ell... But what if they are right?"

" Right about what?" He asks.

" Well.. A lot of them told me that I'm too ugly or pretty to be with you and.." You couldnt complete your sentence since sobs came out.

" No sweetie, You are beautiful just the way you are. And you know what matters the most?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

" What?" You ask vulnerably.

" I love you. Thats all that matters. They are just jealous because you are pretty, sweet, cute smart, and very talented. Plus you have one hell of a boyfriend." He jokes.

You slightly giggle and pull away from the hug to give him a sweet kiss. " I love you" You mumble against his lips.

" I love you too Carrie. Always." He whispers.

 **the end! I hope you liked it Carrie. Ad if you guys want an imagine just review ;)**

 **" QUESTION OF THE DAY "**

 **COMPLETE THE LYRICS...**

 _" TODAY I FEEL LIKE BLOWING ALL MY CASH _ UNTIL i'M BROKE."_


	10. Ross Lynch in Jealousy

**Hey guys. okay so this is not an original imagine written by floralfangurl. But i just wanted to change a few things. Hope you liked it!**

You laughed loudly as your best friend cracks yet another lame joke. He has been doing that for the past hour and your stomache hurts from laughing so hard.

A knock at the front door makes you turn your head. " One sec "

You stand up from the couch and let your laughter die into faint giggles. When you open the door, you see the blonde head of your boyfriend.

" Oh hey Ross!" You smile and opened the door wider for him to enter. " I wasnt expecting you today. I thought you were working till evening today?"

Ross smiles and starts kissing your jaw line. " I got off early so i could spend time with you." HE said as he starts kissing your neck.

You giggle before saying: " Jeff is here. Do you mind?"

Ross frowns at the mention of your best friends name before putting a fake smile on his face and saying: " Thats fine. I can leave if you want to be alone with him." He says while heading towards the door.

You shake your head and pull him back inside. " No thats okay. Hey Jeff! Ross is here!"

Your friend sits up and shakes Ross' hand. " Hey man, long time no see. So how is the going?" He inquires.

" Its going good, we are working on our third album." Ross says curtly.

Jeff chuckles lightly. " Hey Y\N remember how in elementary school, e made our own band and used to sing covers off of it?"

You laugh while remembering the memory and shake your head. " Oh My God, we sounded awful!"

"Hey we werent that bad!" Jeff snickers and puts his arm around your shoulder which made Ross growl a bit.

" We were pretty bad. My mom still has some videos of us." You retort and start laughing your head off again.

" Okay we get it. You two had a kid band and had lots of freaking memories together. I got it!

You frown at him and ask: " what?"

Ross sighs and gets up from the couch. " Nothing!" He yells. he takes a long breath and says: " Im gonna go out for some fresh air." He leaves for the door without another word.

" Whats up with him?" Jeff asks.

You shake your head. " I dont know. I'll go check up on him."

Jeff nods and you follow Ross outside. He is sitting on the grass, picking on his jeans.

" Ross?" You say softly.

Ross glances up at you and says: " Sorry"

" Sorry for what baby? What happened?" You ask as you sit next to him and put your head on his shoulder while holding one of his big hands into your small ones.

He sighs and says: " I just can't help but feel jealous around you and Jeff. Its just that... you two have been friends your whole live, so you have a lot of memories to share than you and I do."

" aww Ross, baby, look at me." You say. You hug him and kiss his cheek. " Baby, it doesnt matter if Jeff has known me longer than you. What matters is that i love YOU not him. Yes he and I have had more memories together but baby, you and I have our while life to make more memories together. I will cherish our memories my whole life Ross. Just because Jeff and I have more memories doesnt make ours' less special."

Ross half-smiles. " You're too good for me you know that?"

You shake your head and wrap your arms around his waist, putting your head on his chest and breathing in his scent. " I love YOU Ross. Please dont get jealous over my friends." You say softly.

" I just want to have as many memories as i can Y\N." He says while sighing.

You smile and shrug." Then we will make lots. We can spend the rest of our lives together and make memories that we will never forget.

Ross smiles. " That sounds great Y\n. God, Im so lucky to have you." Ross says while kissing your cheek.

So i hope you like it guys. Just review if you want one imagine for yourself. love ya!

 _'' QUESTION OF THE DAY"_

 _WHOSE HAIR IS BETTER: ROCKY OR RIKER?_

 _COMMENT BELOW :)_


	11. Rocky Lynch in You think hes cheating

Hey guys! This is for MyRossomeWorld. Hope you liked it gurl!

" I can't believe you kissed her!" You shout at your boyfriend.

Rocky comes over to you and tries to hug you from behind but you just shrugged him off. " Sweetie, you have to believe me. She was just a fan and asked for a kiss on the cheek. But when i leaned in she turned her head and we had a lip to lip instead! Its really wasn't my fault!"

This just made you even angrier. " So u couldn't have pulled away? That kiss lasted 12 freaking seconds Rocky!"

You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was frustrated too. He sighed and said: " Y/N sweetie, you have to listen to me. she was one strong gal and i was trying too pull away but i couldn't because her grip on me was so strong. I promise you i swear i hated every second of that kiss. You know that the only girl i want to kiss is you right?" He said while trying to hug you again but you pushed him off.

" Rocky this is like the third time I've seen you kiss a fan before. I have a right to feel insecure about this when those girls are clearly way prettier than me and..."

You couldn't complete your sentence because the next thing you know is Rocky's lips crashing onto yours. The kiss was filled with passion and emotion. Rocky's hands couldn't help themselves but feel every inch of your body. Your hands were in his hair, tugging at them and pulling him closer to you. He shoved you into the nearest wall and put his hands on your waist. You moaned as you felt him slide his tongue into your mouth. You two had a tongue war and you won. of course. After about 15 minutes of this hot make out session, you finally pull away. both breathless.

" Honey, don't you dare say that you are not pretty. You are beautiful and you know what else you are?" he whispers.

"What" you ask.

" You are the love of my life. I love you with all my heart. And i am so sorry for kissing that fan. But you have o believe me that i didn't enjoy it as much as i enjoy your kisses." He said as he kissed your nose which made you smile a bit.

"Thanks Rocky, Your the best." You say as you hug him. " I'm sorry for being so insecure all the time. It must be really annoying." You say again.

" No honey, i understand. This might be hard for you but i promise we will get through it together.'' He said as he gently pushed his forehead against yours. You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

There you go! Hope you liked it!


	12. Ross Lynch in He gets jealous

Hey guys! I hope you are liking my imagines! Don't forget to review!

_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5_R5

Ross:-

You and your boyfriend Ross were walking around the park hand-in-hand. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded you too. And Ross would occasionally steal kisses from you.

All of a sudden, a five year old boy came to you and wiggled his eye brows. " Hey there sweet thaaang!" He said in his unpubertized voice. You giggled at the scene before you and when you glanced at Ross, you saw hi clench his jaw. _'Awww he is jealous'_ you thought. You smirked and decided to play along.

" Hey handsome!" You say flirtatiously. you twirl a piece of your hair and kneel down on your knee to meet the little boys eyes.

He takes his hand in yours and smiles at you. One of his teeth had fallen out and he looked adorable. You looked at Ross and saw that he was frustrated and was rolling his eyes.

" So.. You single? I am!" The little buy said. You giggled and heard Ross clear his throat from behind you.

" As a matter of fact, she isn't. I am her boyfriend. So why don't you just piss off!" Ross said a little angrier than usual. The kid looked so scared that he ran away crying.

" Ross!" You nudged him.

" What? He was flirting with you!" Ross said in an annoying tone.

" Ross? Were you actually jealous of a five year old?" You ask with a smirk on your face.

Ross blushed and looked down. " Maybe" He said sheepishly.

You giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. " That's okay. You're cute when you're jealous" You whispered into his ear. He blushed even more and you kissed his cheek again.

There you go! Hope you liked it.

"QUESTION OF THE DAY"

KISS, MARRY OR KILL.. ROSS, RIKER AND ROCKY.


	13. Ryland Lynch in Pranks

You ran out of the school crying your eyes out. footsteps behind you but you didnt care. You were just so upset and mad at Ryland, your so called 'best friend'

"Y/N!" You heard someone shout and you recognized that voice immedietly. Ryland. But you didnt want to talk to him. Not after the stupid prank he played on you...

*Flashback*

" Hey Y/N. Can i talk to you for a second?" Ryland says nervously.

" Sure!" You say cheerily. You have always had a crush on Ryland but were too afraid to admit it.

" Great, meet me at my locker in precisely 5 minutes." Ryland says quickly and scurries off, leaving you confused.

When you reached his locker you found no one there. Suddenly you felt a pair of strong arms slip around your waist. You gasped and turned around, only to find Ryland.

You let out a sigh of relief. " Oh Ryland its just you. So what did you want to talk about?"

" Us?" Ryland replies but before you could say anything, he smashes his lips onto yours. You tensed up at first but then gradually, you relaxed into the kiss. Very soon, that simple kiss turned into a full make out session. Your hands were in Rylands soft brown hair and his hands ere running up and down your sides. You moaned as he slid his tongue into your mouth and explored every corner. After a few minutes. You finally pulled away.

" Ryland" You breathed. Your eyes were still closed.

" Y/N, I.. I love you" Ryland whispered.

" I love you too Ryland." You say and you heard soe guys laughing their heads off. I looked up at Ryland and say that he was laughing too.

" Hahaha you slut, you are so easy to trick!" One of the guys said. You were confused. ' _doesn_ t _Ryland love me_?' you thought.

" Did you really think Ryland Lynch, The most popular guy in school would ever love you?" One of the girls sneered. You looked up at Ryland, trying to search for an answer but he was too busy laughing. You felt your cheeks heat up and tears brim your eyes.

 _' No, im not gonna cry. i wont cry in school i wont cry in school i wont cry in school'_ You kept telling yourself but it didnt work. A sob escaped your lips and you glanced at Ryland who now looked guilty. You dashed out of the school crying like there is no tomorrow.

*Flashback ended*

" Y/N please listen to me." Ryland said as he caught up with you and blocked your way.

" I don't want to talk to you Ryland. Get out of my way!" You cried as more tears escaped your lips. You normally weren't the crying type but this little prank just hurt you so much. But Rykand wouldn't budge.

" No, you need to hear me out." He said. You just scoffed and pushed him out of you way but he grabbed your wrist. " Ryland let go of me _right now!_ Haven't you hurt me enough.'' You said; your voice cracking in the middle.

" Sweetie i never meant to hurt you. It as just a harmless little prank! Look me and Chad made a bet that i could get you to say 'i love you' to me. So tried all these romantic things to get your attention. But in the process, i fell for you. hard. I love you Y/N. Everything i saidback there was true. I DO love you. And that kiss was real. Honey, i meant every word i said! WIll you please forgive me?" Ryland said and he was also on the verge of tears.

" You're an idiot you know that?" You asked, a smile on your lips. Seeing you smile made Ryland smile too.

" But I'm your idiot.. right?" Ryland asked with hopeful eyes.

You just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. " Does that answer your question?" You say with a smirk.

" Totally." Ryland said as you two had another makeout session.

The end! Dont forget to comment and review! And just tell me if you want an imagine. Love ya! Byeeee! ~haiqa.


	14. Rocky Lynch in Crush

his is for RossLynch21. Hope you liked it.

 _ **Dancing in the rain:**_ **I saw in an interview that Riker had his first kiss in the rain. awww! Okay on with the story...**

It was raining and you and your best friend Rocky were stuck in the rain for another half hour.

" Rain!" You yelled. you dont think Rocky was listening. He was just looking at you with lovey dovey eyes. This made you blush. You always liked Rocky but were too afraid to admit it since it would ruin your friendship. Classic cliche move. :/

" Rocky?" You smiled at him.

" Yeah? Uhh.. Im sorry i got a little distracted." He said while looking around.

You giggled a bit. You had always loved the rain. It was so beautiful. You sighed. " Isnt this the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" You gushed.

Rocky smiled at you as you were watching the rain. " Second most beautiful." He said while you blushed. Classic pickup line. " Whats the first?" You asked even though you knew the answer.

"You." Rocky said flirtatiously. You giggled again and you suddenly got an amazing idea. " Hey, wanna dance?" You asked him. He chuckled lightly. " Isnt that supposed to be my line."

" Nahh I guess we should change the roles sometimes. Come on lets go!" You said as you grabbed his arm and and put your arms around his neck. He put his hands on you waist and you gently swayed to the music. He pulled you in close and soon your head was on his chest and you were breathing in his scent.

You looked up at him and saw that he was staring at your lips. You leaned up on your toes and kissed him. It was magical, passionate, All your emotions were filled in that kiss. You broke apart and smiled at one another.

" I love you so much." Rocky said as he leaned his forehead against yours.

"I love you too Rocky." You said and kissed him again.

Sorry it was a little crappy but in my defence its like two in the morning here. anyways. review and comment! Byeee! love ya! ~Haiqa.


	15. Ross Lynch in Sleeping In The Car

Ross Lynch:

You and R5 had been best friends for a very long time, but for some reason you always used to get along with Ross the best. Right now you guys had just spent about 5 hours bowling and were in the car, ready to drive home. Rydel decided to have a girls sleepover at her place so you invited Kelly, Angie and Vanni. The car was like a mini van it was Riker driving and Rydel on the passanger seat. Ratliff and Rocky behind them with their girlfriends and you and Ross at the very back.

You were so tired you just wanted to go home, change and go to sleep. You kept drifting on and off and your head kept bobbing to the side. You were trying your best to wake up but you just couldn't stay awake. You decided to just leave it and go to sleep so you put your head on your knees and were starting to drift off when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you. You opened your eyes just a little bit and felt your head on something really warm and comfortable. When you opened your eyes you saw that your head was lying on Ross' lap.

He was slowly letting his hands get entangled in your hair. It felt so relaxing. You snuggled closer to him and heard a light chuckle come from him as he put his head on top of yours and fell asleep too.

The end! Hope you liked it. See ya later! buh bye! :)


	16. R5 in They or you get jealous

Ross:

You were on a romantic date with your boyfriend of three years. Ross took you to the beach and then a restaurant. But Ross didnt seem to be having a good time. Mostly because your waiter kept hitting on you. He pulled that classic guy move.

When we sat down at our table he winked at me and clicked his tongue which made Ross a bit angry. Later when he came with our food he brought a napkin with his name and number on it. I just put it away awkwardly and saw Ross clench his jaw.

Afterwards when he came with our drinks he spilled them all on Ross. "Ooopss Sorry." He said while not sounding sorry at all. "That is it! You mister, have been flirting with MY girlfriend since the moment we stepped in here so why don't you just PISS OFF!" Ross growled at him.

" Oh sorry, I thought you were her brother." The waiter said awkwardly and left. Ross had a satisfied smirk on his face and you couldnt help but giggle at him.

"What?" He asked confused. You shake your head and hug Ross. " You really love me a lot don't you?" You said with a smirk. Ross pulled away and said. " Of course I do. I love you to the moon and back." He said smiling and kissed your cheek.

Rocky:

You and Rocky were at the park, sitting and cuddling on those uncomfortable benches. You guys talked about some stuff and about the new EP R5 was going to release. Suddenly you heard someone call your name.

"Y/N?" You looked up and saw your best friend from middle school.

" ANTHONY?! OMFG! I havent seen you since like FOREVER!" YOu yelled and got up to hug him. He hugged you back so tight you could barely breath.

" I know right?! Ever since middle school finished we were barely keeping contact. You NEED to give me your number!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sure!" You said and exchanged numbers. You saw Rocky from the corner of your eye and his jaw clenched. " Oh this is my boyfriend, Rocky. Rocky this is Anthony, my class mate."

"Hey man how's it going?" Anthony asked as he shaked Rocky's hand.

" Yeah, good. Yeah." Rocky said emotionless.

You and Anthony talked for a while before he said he had to leave. As he left, you saw Rocky glaring at him from behind.

"So whatsup with you?" You asked Rocky. He still had his angry face on.

"Ugghhh NOTHING!" He yelled. You were a bit taken aback from the tone of his voice. You looked down, not knowing what to say next.

You glanced up at Rocky who now had a guilty look on his face. " Uhmm I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said while hugging you tightly. You hugged back and smiled. " It's okay. But tell me something." You asked.

"What?"

"Were you jealous of Anthony?"

"*sigh* Yes." He admitted and looked down.

"Why baby? I love you not him." You said and took his hand in yours.

" I know but i couldnt help it." He said.

You giggled a bit and kissed his cheek. " It's okay. You look kinda cute when you're jealous." You whispered in his ear which seemed to turn him on. He grinned and softly kissed your lips.

Riker:

You were jealous of Rikers DWTS partner, Allison Holker. Lots of people had been shipping "Rallison" and think they are better than you and Riker.

You have been getting lots of hate on all social media websites and you just couldnt take it anymore. You saw a picture of Riker and Allison kissing on TV (Edited of course) But even though it was edited, it still hurt you a lot and you burst into tears.

"Hey sweetie do you know if... Hey. Hey what happened? Oh baby." He said as he pulled you closer to him and hugged you tightly.  
You cried on his chest even thought you promised yourself you wouldn't let this topic bother you.  
After a few more minutes your crying turned into soft sniffles.  
"Aww baby. What happened?"  
"Riker I can't take it anymore. I mean , I know I promised you that I wouldn't let the hate get to me but this is just too much." You said and started crying again.  
"Baby. I love YOU not Allison. I will always love you. And if the fans can't accept that than they aren't real fans.  
"But they keep telling me I'm fat and ugly and they are probably right anyway.." You started to say but were cut off by Riker's lips on yours. He kept his hands in your waist and you hands swiftly wrapped around his neck. After some time you pulled away. Both breathless.  
"Baby, don't you ever think you are ugly okay? You are the prettiest most beautiful people I have ever met. You have a heart of gold. You are sweet, (kiss) kind, (kiss) caring, (kiss) beautiful and even sexy at times." He whispered the last part in your ear which made you giggle a bit

"Thanks Riker I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." You whisper burying your head in the crook of his neck.

" I love you too baby, forever and always. "

Ellington:

You and Ellington had a romantic picnic in the park and suddenly he saw one of his friends. But it was a girl which made you kind of cautious.

You were always really protective about Ellington which you knew was annoying him yet you couldn't help but feel jealous.

You felt anger build up inside you when you saw them hugging and also a twinge of sadness.

You saw them talk about some stuff about drums that you didn't really k ow about and could t help but feel sad that you couldn't talk to Ellington about these things.

After a while they both said their good byes and Ellington came running back to you.

"Hey Y/N. Woahhh what happened why are you crying?"

You hadnt realized you were crying until Ell brought it up.  
"It's nothing" you sniffles trying to change the topic

"We both know it's not nothing it has to be something?! Sweetie if there is something bothering you, you know I can take care of it right?"

"It's just that. I don't know seeing you and Brittany there made me kinda jealous. And also a bit sad that I can't talk to you about drums and stuff." You said looking down.

You heard Ell sigh and you knew that you have bothered him enough

"I should just go.." You mumbled and got up to leave but you felt a hand grip your wrist and were pulled back.

You suddenly felt soft,warm lips against yours. Ell had his hands on your waist and you and had your hands on his shoulders. Your lips moved in perfect sync

After a few moments you pulled apart.  
"Baby, Please don't be jealous of my friends. You don't have a reason to get jealous. " he said and wrap per his arms round you.

You smiled and said "thanks Ell. I love you."

" I love you too baby girl."

Ryland:

" Yay! Go Ryland!" You cheered. You were on your boyfriends football game. If his team makes one more goal they win

And they did! The crowd went completely wild. You had a huge smile on your face.  
Ryland came up to you and engulfed you in a huge hug and kissed you passionately.

After that he said he had to change into some more comfortable clothes so he will come right back

Meanwhile. His friends came up to you. You decided not to be rude and said " Congrats on the win"

"Thanks babe. Hey I think I lost something.." He said and trailed off

"What could you have possibly lost?" You said annoyed knowing this guy was trying to hit on you.

"My number. Can I have yours?" He said

"Hey back off dude! That's my girlfriend!" Ryland growled.

"What oh. Sorry bro." He mumbled and left.

Ryland was still angry which made you giggle a bit. "Aww you look adorable when you are angry." You said smiling and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's what I'm for. To protect you from jerks like them." He said and pulled you in for another kiss.  
_

I know crappy ending ?  
But anyways. Pls vote and comment!


	17. Ross Lynch in Comfort

This is for r5family-rosslover . Hope you like it Cassy! :)

You were very excited to see your boyfriend Ross today. He had been busy with the band and the tour and the albums and you two never got some time alone. Even the rest of the band noticed this and started to feel guilty for keeping Ross away from you. So, to make it up, they invited you to their home for you to spend some time with Ross alone. But Ross didn't know about this.

When you reached there the others were already gone. "Ross?" You called. Nothing. "Ross? Baby?" You ask again. Still nothing. You went upto his room and were about to knock when you heard soft sniffles. You opened the door to reveal a tear stained Ross cowering under the sheets.

"Ross? Oh baby! What happened?" You ask as you go up to him. He gets up from his bed and engulfs you in a hug which you gladly return. He cries on your shoulder while you rub his back and roam your hands through his hair to calm him down. He wraps his arms around your waist and cries even more. It hurt you to see him in this state and you would do everything in your power to make it stop.

"Shhh baby, its okay. It will be alright. Whatever it is we can make it through together." You whisper soothing things in his ear and he slowly stops crying.

He pulls away ad looks at you with tear filled eyes. You sit him down n the bed and take his hands into yours and rub the back of it. " You wanna tell me whats going on?" You ask softly.

He nods and starts speaking with tears threatening to fall. " I got fired from my job at austin and a.." He couldnt even finish the sentence and he burst into tears.

"Aww baby, its going to be okay. I'm here for you. We will get through this together." You say and wrap your arms around him.

"They said that i kept coming in late and messing up my lines so they fired me. But it wasnt even my fault. I was too busy with the band and wasnt paying enough attention to you. and.." He cried even more after that.

"Sweetie, don't worryabout paying attention to me. I mean sure, it hurts when your working all the time but i understand that this is important to you and i fully support that. And don't worry. You are an amazing and talented actor and will find another acting job easily. Dont worry okay baby?" You tell him, hopefully comforting him.

He saw him smile and he looked at me with love sick eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you Cassy. I love you so much." He said with a smile on his face.  
"Aww Ross. I love you too, so much." You say an lean in. He leans in too and your lips touch in the middle. Even though you have kissed him so many times it still feels magical.

He wrapped his arms around your lower back and your arms went around his neck pulling him closer  
Your lips moved in perfect sync and you finally pulled apart and rested your foreheads together.

"I am so glad I have you." Ross said while pecking your lips again  
"I am so glad I have you too." You smiled at him.  
_

Well there you go Cassy! Hope you liked it, love. ❤️?


	18. R5 in Things they like about you

Ross:  
Ross loves your soft silky hair. He would always hide himself in your hair and smell the intoxicating vanilla and strawberry smell. He would also play with your hair and run his fingers through it when you too cuddled.

Rocky:  
Rocky loves putting his arms around your waist and hug you. He was the biggest hug person in the world  
Every morning when you would get up to make coffee for yourself you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and hug you from behind and you immediately knew who it was.

Ell:  
Ell loved your cute little nose. He loved the way you scrunched up your nose aimlessly while thing or while laughing really hard.  
He would always kiss the top of your nose whenever he left the house and you loved that feeling.

Riker:  
Riker loved watching scary movies with you only because it would give him a chance to how his manliness  
Whenever a scary part comes in you would hide you head in his chest as he chuckled softly and protectively wrapped his arms around you and whispered soothing things in your ear.

Ryland: ( Saved the best for last )  
Ryland loved it when you would have play football with him  
Even though some girls were never interested in football he was amazed that you would play AND win  
But the reason he liked playing football with you the most is because he got to tackle you and whenever he did he would kiss you passionately.


End file.
